1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club in which a weight ratio of a butt portion of the club is considered is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-35186 discloses a golf club having a head weight equal to or greater than 175 g and a club length equal to or greater than 46 inch. When the total mass of a portion except a head is defined as A, and the mass of the butt portion between the back end of a grip and a position separated by 170 mm from the back end is defined as B, the ratio of the mass B to the total mass A is 55% or greater and 70% or less.